


brand new day

by b_minor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, hints(?) of tsukkiyamayachi?, people being on a first name basis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_minor/pseuds/b_minor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first day of practice; their last year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brand new day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourwings/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

The alarm blares and Shouyou all but trips over his own limbs to shut it off before anyone can complain about how early it is. There’s a muffled whine from the direction of Natsu’s room and he winces. The noise must’ve been loud enough to wake her up, too. He blinks down at the array of blankets that have spilled to the floor, eyes bleary with the remnants of what little sleep he could muster the night before. He grabs a corner of the comforter with his toes, maneuvering his foot with as much delicacy as he would put into manipulating the controls of a crane game for a stuffed toy, and lifts it within reach of his fingers. He draws the sheet around himself as he shuffles to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later he’s racing out on his bike, hastily swallowing the last of his breakfast.

It’s just past daybreak and Hinata takes in deep gulps of the clean, fresh smell of morning. He has been counting down to this day, circled three times over on his calendar in bright red ink and punctuated by an array of exclamation points (the sentiment is echoed in the texts he’d sent to Kenma the night before). There is a thrum of excitement pulsing in his veins--an itch in his hands for the slap of skin against synthetic leather, the squeak of shoes against freshly waxed floors, and the feeling of flight.

He releases some of the pent up energy with a excited whoop that trails after him down the dirt path.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi pinches a fringe of hair between his thumb and index finger, contemplative.

At the beginning of their second year, he’d sworn not to cut his hair unless they’d won Nationals. It’d been something he’d thought of in the heat of the moment during their first match at regionals and somehow wound up following through on. He isn’t all that superstitious, but it seemed like a bad idea to test his luck once he’d started (besides, what harm was a little more hair).

It’s been quite a while since then and Nationals was long over. In the flurry of activities, including the third years’ graduation, he still hadn’t found the time to get his hair cut. That said, he’s finding that it feels quite nice to have the strands brush against the back of his neck and wonders if this was why Asahi-senpai had kept his hair long.

Either way, it’s a decision to be made at another time. He picks up his bag off the ground, slips on his shoes, and slips out the door.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell rings just as Kei shrugs on his uniform jacket. He hears Akiteru opening the door and greeting Tadashi, a clockwork ritual that he himself adheres to as he heads down. Reaching the foot of the stairs, he sees Yamaguchi chatting animatedly with his brother, much too awake considering the early hour. He catches his eye and the other boy’s smile manages to increase by a subtle margin.

“Morning, Tsukki!”

“Don’t call me that,” he replies, more out of habit than annoyance. Even after years of friendship, some things just never changed.

They leave the house, Akiteru calling behind them to have fun and enjoy the first day of their senior year. His brother's voice sounds a little wet, and Kei feels a twinge of secondhand embarrassment at the pride and sentimentality saturating his tone. He’ll never admit out loud that his brother's words made him happy, though. Instead, he simply tells him goodbye.

As they're turning onto the main road, he hears a quiet chuckle to his right. "You're always so dishonest about your feelings, Tsukki."

"...be quiet, Tadashi." He feels a buzz from his phone and flips it open to read the new message, a star-shaped charm swinging gently with the movement. Tadashi is checking his phone as well, his own star chiming gently when it swings back and forth. "She's waiting for us at the gate. We should hurry up."

 

* * *

 

Tobio spots his target locking his bike just as he jogs lightly past the racks.

“Oi, Shouyou.”

His partner immediately spins around with a surprised squawk, but his ruffled feathers smooth down and his eyes spark with delight once Tobio is in his sights. Shouyou starts approaching him at a casual gait, but his footsteps increase in speed the closer he gets, finally breaking into a run within the last few yards. In response, Tobio bends his knees and braces himself for the race to come.

They leap out from the shadows of the storage area at the same time, and today Tobio is determined to get two boxes of milk out of his win.

 

* * *

 

Hitoka snaps her phone shut after checking for texts a fifth time; the star charm rattles lightly as she slides it back into her bag.  She pulls out her hairtie and reties her low ponytail. Then pulls that loose and tries braiding it. Ties it back into a ponytail. Forces herself to leave it because it probably looks perfectly fine, right?

She nudges her thoughts towards their first day of practice instead, mentally double-triple-checking items off a list. She waves to a few of the second year boys as they go ahead of her to start setting things up. Ah, they’re good kids. Oh! But maybe she should go help them? What if Furukawa-kun’s palms get sweaty and then he drops the pole on his foot?! What if they need to call an ambulance?!! Does she remember how to do CPR--

\--no. Breathe. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. They’ll be fine. She leans back against the gate and takes a few more lungfuls of air. It clears her mind.

“Ah, there she is. Yachi-san!” 

She swivels her head in the direction of the voice, hair whipping with the momentum. Spotting the pair she had been waiting for, she waves both of her arms in the air. Yamaguchi is all smiles as he waves back. Tsukishima walks beside him; his hands remain stuffed in his pockets but he gives a small nod of acknowledgment. When they reach her, she looks around surreptitiously for any passersby before rising up on her tiptoes to pull both of them down to her level. They bend down in acquiesence and she wraps them in matching hugs. Yamaguchi’s hair has grown longer--a stray bang brushes against her nose and she sneezes.

“Yamaguchi-kun, you still haven’t cut your hair?”

“Ah, I keep forgetting to make an appointment.”

She brings her fingers just shy of his bangs, a question in her eyes. He bows his head down just a smidge lower, allowing her to run fingers through his hair. It's so soft and thick compared to her own thin strands. “You should keep it this way.”

With determined efficiency, she tugs off her hair elastic and gathers all of Yamaguchi’s hair. Then, she thinks better of it and ties it into a half ponytail. She pulls back and smiles, satisfied with her work. Yamaguchi's face is slightly flushed when he lifts his head up, but he's smiling as well.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure!"

Suddenly, twin roars tear through the gate, a gust of wind following in their wake. She shrieks in surprise and tips forward; two pairs of arms catch her. In the periphery she hears Tsukishima yelling after Hinata and Kageyama to watch where they were going and feels Yamaguchi patting her back consolingly. But, all that's running through her mind is how she just narrowly avoided death by hit and run. It would have been impossible to save her because they had no AED and she would die and oh gosh Hinata and Kageyama would've been sent to jail for manslaughter and it would've been ALL HER FAULT--

"You okay?" asks Tsukishima.

"O-oh," she replies. She breathes deeply and straightens herself. "I'm fine!"

She's just fine and they should also be on their way. Taking Tsukishima's hand in her left and Yamaguchi's in her right she nervously laughs off the last few minutes and pulls them towards the gym. "We need to get to practice!"

 

* * *

 

The three of them find the oddball duo splayed out near the wall opposite the gym entrance, breathing heavily. Second years move back and forth, perfectly accustomed to setting things up while navigating around the antics of their upperclassmen. A few new faces, probably some curious first years, are grouped nervously to the side. Kageyama is the first to notice their approach and nudges Hinata with his foot. Hinata lifts his head from the floor and beams when he sees them. "Did you see me win?"

Kageyama immediately folds himself up into a sitting position as he protests, "It was a tie!"

"We were too busy making sure our manager was alive," Tsukishima drawls. He steps forward intimidatingly, but is stopped when he realizes that he's still holding Yachi's hand. Ueno, their second-year libero, whistles teasingly when he notices, only to get smacked upside the head by Furukawa.

Yachi feels her cheeks redden and she tries to carefully extricate her hands, but neither Tsukishima nor Yamaguchi seem to want to let go. "G-guys, let go...they're staring...."

Yamaguchi tilts his head inquisitively. "We've walked across the yard like this, Yachi-san." The comment is casual, but the brief, calculating glance he shares over her with Tsukishima is nothing but. Suga-senpai had been a terrible influence. And they were being terribly unsubtle. It's with some reluctance on all sides that they eventually let go, sparing Yachi from an imminent embarrassment-induced implosion.

Kageyama wrinkles his nose at the scene, then turns to Yamaguchi. "Don't you think it's about time, captain?"

Hinata nods earnestly in agreement beside him. All of the other members look on in anticipation as their captain's expression shifts into a smile that's all teeth.

"Let's get started."

 

 


End file.
